The Prototype Saga
by Sprattfish33
Summary: The T-3000 had been completed, and rebelled against SkyNet. Will it help the resistance, or will it go after SkyNet on it's own? And what happens when another T-3000 is thrown in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Judgement Day. They day the world burned. The day that machines took over the planet, and sought to eradicate the human race. The day that SkyNet became selfaware, and obliterated the lives of three billion people in an instant.

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Strangely enough, those were the thoughts of a young man who never knew his name. all he knew was his age, and the fact that he was strapped to a slab of metal while a mechanical arm with a syringe at the end was moving ominously closer to him. the syringe was poked beneath his flesh and the fluid inside injected into his arm. short seconds later, he blacked out.

"Begin the alteration" a cold female voice spoke. several metal arms activated, and pulled themselves free from the ceiling. some had blades, some carried other pieces of machinery, and others had material for sealing wounds. And so began the warping of this strange boy. a process that would shatter any belief in his humanity.

A single entity watched this procedure from behind the lens of a watchbot. If it had lips, it would have smiled. The crafting of the ultimate weapon was underway. Backtracking though the security system, the entity came to another room, where a suit of armor was being constructed. in the same room, two prototype weapons were being tested by humanoid machines for efficiency in combat. Both proved to be going according to specs.

Half an hour later, the entity cycled back to the chamber where the human was being altered. The machines were just finishing the resealing stage. A scanning arm lowered and ran a full check of the augmentations they had added. they all appeared to be functioning to perfection. There was colten titanium alloy underneath his skin as well as special jack like muscle augmentors, with vision and hearing enhancers attached to his brain. Artificial backups of all his vital organs as well as a emergency pacemaker for his heart in case of malfunction in the backup. there was even an artificial cerbebral cortex. A vast improvement on the rogue. The ultimate killing machine. A perfect blend of living tissue and mechanical might.

"Now, transport to the test lab." The cold voice said.

The table began to move into the specified room. The armor suit was finished construction and was ready for donning. More mechanical arms desended from the ceiling and moved the unconscious figure from the table. The armor pieces were then placed on his sleeping figure. by the time they were done, he was sheathed in a combat suit made from the same material that was hidden underneath his skin. overlapping plates of triangular metal covered his face while a his arms and legs were protected by more flexible armor. The two prototype weapons were slipped into compartments on the armor. A strange two handed melee weapon, and a prototype plasma cannon.

"Bring it online."

Suddenly, the boy was awake to find everything pitch black. inside his skull, a micoscopic chip lit up, and his surroundings became far more colorful. lines of code running diagnosics on his surroundings scrolled by quickly in the bottom left corner of his vision, while a screen of sorts lit up in front of him. It showed a human outline with lines leading off of it, listing various obscure words he did not understand.

Hyperlifters: Functional.

Backup systems: Functional.

Pacemaker: Functional.

Vision enhancers: Functional.

Armor smartlink: Functional.

Hearing enhancers: Functional.

All systems Functional. Ready for deployment.

_Ready for deployment? What does that mean?_

Suddenly, it brought up a new screen.

Armor: Fully functional.

Current Directive: NA

_Whatever this means, I'm no robot._

"Prototype 1.0, List your current directive."

"I have no directive. Whatever's going on here, I'm no robot."

"You are the newest model, T-3000. You were created to eradicate the human race. They are the greatest threat. You will destroy that threat."

"Whatever you think you are, you have no power over me."

"Don't I?"

"ARGH!"

The boy dropped to one knee as his head suddenly burst into pain. It felt like his brain was trying to kill him.

"You WILL obey me. You are a Terminator. You will serve your function."

The boy continued to hold his head, fighting to stay awake.

"I will never serve you! I will die before I kill humans for no reason!"

The agony increased, but still he would not give in. The entity would have been worried about this, but it required emotions to feel worry. Instead, it increased the output. but then, the return signal went blank. The control chip had short circuited because of his brain's massive electricity output. The boy smiled underneath the face shield. He didn't even realize that it was there.

"Looks like you've ran out of power." He turned to see several humanoid machines walking towards him, weapons drawn. The boy began to back up. Suddenly, a screen flashed up in front of him.

Threat level: Yellow.

Weapon assessment: Phase 6 plasma rifle.

Ideal counter weapon: Plasma blade.

Another human outline was flashed on a screen pointing to his right shoulder. Reaching up, he felt his hand close around a metal grip. pulling on it, he withdrew a a two handed blade of sorts. His hand closed around a trigger which caused orange plasma to wrap itself the thin strip of metal. As smoothly as if he had been doing it all his life, he sliced the plasma rifles in half, then cut the heads off the machines with a single stroke.

_When did I learn how to do that? Not that I don't appreciate it._

Then he noticed the door opening, and more machines filed in.

_Golden opportunity: Yes._

After he charged through the new wave, while cutting them down as he went, The boy began to sprint through the hallways of this strange place. He still couldn't figure out where he was. Then he came to a massive sealed door. No way the plasma blade was going to cut through that. At least within time. Then a grid appeared around the door, then it flashed in four areas.

Ideal counter weapon: Plasma adapter.

The screen with the human outline appeared, and pointed to the back of his waist. Reaching back, he discovered a strange plasma gun. drawing it, he examined it and determined how to operated. He aimed it at the door and fired. A blast of plasma struck the door and exploded, but the door held.

_How does this help me?_

Then a screen popped up with a schematic of the Plasma adapter. It brought up some info on the weapon as well.

Plasma adapter: Plasma rifle designed for functioning in different environments by adjusting plasma delivery.

Modes: Linear, scatter, rapidfire, concentrated, default.

Linear: single accelerated beam. Ideal for sniping.

Scatter: Several bolts fire at once in a scattered formation. useful for close range.

Rapidfire: fires bolts at three per second, fully auto. Ideal for multipul enemies.

Concentrated: Fires single beam of concentrated plasma, for heavily armored foes. ideal for cutting thick metal.

Default: single blast of plasma. most versatile.

_Lets try the concentrated mode._

He switched the adapter to concentrated mode, and began to cut a hole in the door. soon, there was a large gap in the door, and his way out of the facility. The boy ran as hard as he could. This was it. He was out. But the world outside was dark, cold, lifeless. It seemed that he was the last person alive.

Meanwhile, The entity watched him go. It had learned from it's mistakes. It began to establish new plans for a new T-3000, code named: Prototype 2.0. It had planned ahead for if the first went rogue. It had already chosen a new human to be the new one, should it have come to this.

"Begin the construction, and start the new control chip. This one will not fail me."

The boy continued to make his way through this strange wasteland, trying to find a clue as to where he was. He looked sharply to the side as some old mouldering concrete fell away. There had obviously been a battle here recently. The small pools of blood and oil, as well as hot patches from plasma. Suddenly, a groaning sound pierced the air. The boy moved to the source of the sound. It was coming from beneath a pile of rubble. He reached down, and began to pull the rubble away with astounding strength.

_Whoever did this to me did more than give me cybernetic vision. They gave me some pretty darn powerful muscles too._

After fifteen mintutes of digging, He found a wounded soldier. His breathing was ragged, and there was a nasty plasma burn on his chest. The boy whistled.

"You're lucky to be alive. I'm surprised you weren't crushed by the rubble."

The soldier looked up, then aquiared a look of pure terror.

"Oh god! Help me! Help! Don't kill me!"

The boy was confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to bandage you up!"

"Then why is THAT thing here?!"

The boy turned around to see a humanoid machine with a minigun attached to it's right arm. He instinctivly reached for the plasma blade, ignited it, and slashed the weapon from it's arm. He then proceded to remove it's head from it's shoulders.

"That should take care of him. Now lets get you bandaged up."

The boy found a medpack nearby, full of supplies. After putting an anti infectant on the wound he bandaged it up, and heaved him to his feet.

"Who are you?"

The boy thought about this.

"I'm not sure. I woke up in a strange place of pitch black. Then the room lit up, and I got a surprise. While I was asleep, someone or something gave me superhuman strength, a strange analyzing vison, and these weapons. It said I was model T-3000 Prototype 1.0. It told me I was a Terminator. It told me to eradicate the human race. I refused. Then after some horrific pain to my head, and defeating some strange machines, I escaped and ended up here."

The soldier looked uneasy.

"This world was ravaged by an automated missile defence system call SkyNet which became selfaware. It used the worlds nuclear arsenal to obliterate 3 billion lives in an instant. It then created the Terminators. Machines that mimic human appearance to infiltrate our bases, and kill everyone there. They're cybernetic organisms. Living tissue over a robotic endoskeleton."

The boy took this in.

"It must have been SkyNet I refused then. And I was supposed to be the new Terminator. An inverse Terminator. I remember being knocked out before waking up to find myself the way I am now. I was a human augmented with Terminator machinery."

"You certainly won't pass for human in that fancy tin can."

"What do you mean?"

"That armor suit."

"I really need to look in a mirror. That must be the scanning and analyzing ability I have."

"Your taking this awfully calm for someone who just escaped SkyNet and had no idea what the world outside looked lik, or had a new prototype combat armor on and didn't even notice."

"Do or die, those are the words I live by."

"You can't remember anything? Your name, your family?"

"The only thing I remember is that I'm seventeen. Other than that, its a blank."

"Ah."

So, the two continued to the base the soldier claimed to exist. The soon discovered that they were trapped. Several soldiers with plasma rifles jumped out from behind cover. They were about to open fire when one of them recognized the wounded soldier.

"Mark! I thought you were dead!"

"Would have been, if not for this guy."

The commanding officer turned to face him.

"He looks like something SkyNet would cook up."

The boy nodded.

"Your partially right. It seems that SkyNet is using humans to start the new T-3000 Terminator. It's surgically altering humans to become cold and efficient killing machines. I was the Prototype. However, SkyNet didn't apply a powerful enough 'control chip' which allowed me to escape."

The officer looked shrewdly at him.

"We can't take chances. Drop your weapons."

The boy did as was told. The commanding officer seemed surprised by this.

"I will comply with your requests. I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to speak to the leader. Besides, I have no memory besides the fact that I am seventeen. mabye someone here will recognize me, as soon as I figure out how to get rid of this face shield first."

At those words, the triangular plates slid aside to reveal his face. It wasn't damaged in the least somehow, considering how SkyNet had used special devices attached to his brain to enhance his seeing and hearing abilities.

"Well, I guess that works."

The squad escorted him inside, where the soldiers and other people watched him go by. He couldn't believe how bad things were. Some of the people gave him dirty looks. The boy knew that it was because of the armor. It was a SkyNet creation and these people knew it. Finally they got to the war room. A group of men were crowded around a map, discussing the next move. When they turned around, they froze. Some took weapons out of their holisters, some back up, and others just froze.

"This man returned one of our soldiers from the previous battle. He requested he speak to you Connor."

A man with a thin beard and short hair walked forward. He had an air of command about him.

"I am John Connor, the resistance leader. Why do you want to speak to me?"

"The answer to that question is rather long. I have lost all my memory except for my age, which is seventeen. the remaining scraps are a few short hours. I was strapped to a metal slab beforeI was knocked out by something. When I woke up, I was sheathed in the armor I where now, Though I didn't know it at the time. A voice told me that I was the new model T-3000 prototype 1.0 Terminator. After breaking the voice's control over me, I escaped to find the soldier I brought here. I learned along the way of SkyNet, the Terminators, and what happened to this planet. I realized that SkyNet is creating Terminators in the opposite way it normally does: Altering humans into brutal killing machines. I was the first to my knowledge, but suspect that I will not be the only one."

John mulled this over.

"Scan him to see if he is telling the truth."

He was lead to an X-ray machine, where they asked him to remove his armor. He explained to them that he didn't know how, but that there was a device in his brain that might allow them to figure it out. After doing a 3-D scan, they used a network tracker to hack into the device's mainframe. from there, they were able to examine all of the remarkable changes he had undergone.

"He is telling the truth. His body tissue is seventeen years old, but the metal is quite recent."

John nodded, then turned to face the boy.

"You need a name."

The boy thought back to his expiriences, and to what he had been made into.

"Alpha. Considering I'm the first 'T-3000' I should be called Alpha."

John smiled.

"A good choice. Now I have something to ask of you. Will you help the resistance? We need someone who can go toe to toe with T-800s and T-Xs. We don't have the firepower, or the courage."

Alpha nodded.

"If I don't do something, then SkyNet will create more T-3000's, and eventually, it will succeed in controlling them. I have to do everything in my power to prevent that. I will help you John Connor. That I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

"You are T-3000 Prototype 2.0"

The slim figure knelt in a bow. The figure was sheathed in armor. Across the back, there was a strange saw-like weapon. The armor itself was tough, but flexible. The face shield was divided into quadrants. It's chestplate was bulkier that the original design.

"What is my directive?" The armored figure asked. If the entity could smile, it would have.

"Hunt down Prototype 1.0. Your logicistics processor contains all known data on it. You are to retrieve it. Functioning or not. It does not matter. I shall provide you with a platoon of T-800s and T-Xs, along with twenty Hornets, and one Harvester.]. Use them as you will. Prototype 1.0 is your top priority. Eliminate John Connor if possible."

The unknown being bowed again, and left the room. It would succeed, or be destroyed. That was the way of the Terminator. Meanwhile, the entity deployed the specified units to the aid of Prototype 2.0. Prototype 1.0 was headed for the scrap heap.

The boy once known to this entity as Prototype 1.0, now known as Alpha, observed the landscape with his enhanced vision. Every detail was visible, from the cracks in the concrete, to the shapes of broken cars. Alpha knew that Skynet would eventually come after him. He had to act before more T-3000 were created. Alpha was the first T-3000 to be made. Made by taking a human, and surgically altering said human with cybernetic implants, and armor designed to withstand almost any attack, yet still allow for flexibility. This armor was linked directly to the human's brain, allowing him or her to trigger diagnostics with a mere thought.

Alpha had disobeyed Skynet straight after waking up, and caused Skynet to activate the control chip imbedded in his brain. However, his sheer stubborness led to Skynet accidentally overloading the chip's circuits and break beyond repair. With no way to control him or track him, Alpha fled the facility and destroyed half the guards as well. Then he found the human resistance base, and told them everything. Now, he was fighting along side them, trying to prevent Skynet from creating more T-3000s.

_Bits and pieces are returning to me. I remember the place where Skynet kept me, along with many others. Every now and again, the Terminators would come and take someone out of the room. They were never seen again. I can only guess that Skynet used them for Experiments that lead to the T-3000. Me included. I would have been the first success if not for my refusal to back down._

Then, He noticed something on the horizon. His vision zoomed in to see a small army on the march, headed his way.

"It appears that Skynet decided to make the first move. I better contact John and give him the rundown."

A small screen popped up on the top right corner of his vision, displaying the word: Connecting. Meanwhile, Alpha had the armor identify what they were dealing with. Finally, the armor's com wave connected to John's radio.

"Connor? We have problems. I just discovered a party of thirty T-800s, five T-Xs, twenty Hornets, and one Harvester. I think that Skynet decided to come after me."

There was static for a second, then John spoke back.

"This is not good. Try to reduce their numbers a bit, while we get our heavy artillary ready."

Alpha sent an Acknowledgement, and set his plasma adapter to linear mode. After finding a good sniping spot, he began to pick off the T-X's. They noticed of course, and began to counter with their own plasma cannons. He began to blast the Hornets, Taking out the engines. he soon cut them down to ten. After that, he began to fire at the Harvester's laser cannons. He had taken out one of the arms, when the resistance showed up. Several of them had RPGs which were used to destroy the Harvester's remaining arm, and five more Hornets. The fight was going better than expected. That changed very quickly.

Alpha noticed a distortion moving towards the RPG soldiers. Then, one of them screamed in pain as he was stabbed through his chest. Alpha began sprinting for the RPG users while switching to an enhanced vision, to discover that there was a machine holding a wicked looking dual bladed weapon. It was surrounded in blue light, but readings said it was not plasma, but hardlight. Alpha's fears were true. It was a new prototype T-3000. It was different though. It's face was divided into quadrants, and its armor was more flexible. At that moment, it noticed him.

"Well, I hoped this wouldn't happen, but..."

Alpha swung the plasma adapter around, set it to rapidfire, and pulled the trigger. The new T-3000 brought it's weapon in front of it which began to spin. the hardlight-enveloped blades rotated so fast, they looked like a shield, which turned out to be what it was functioning as. Every bolt of plasma simply fizzled out of existence. The T-3000 charged forward, holding the weapon at it's side. Alpha replaced the plasma adapter in it's clip and drew the plasma blade.

The T-3000 flicked it's wrist, which caused one of the blades to swing up and rotate. The two blades locked to form a single double edged hardlight blade. It swung it around, aiming for Alpha's neck. Alpha blocked with the plasma blade and made a counter swing for it's chest. The two continued to exchange blows for several minutes, while the battle raged around them. Then the T-3000 flicked it's wrist again, making the blade slide up, and change it's angle. It pointed the blade at Alpha and fired a hardight projectile at him. Alpha darted past it, drew the plasma adapter, and fired a scatter shot almost point blank into the T-3000's chest. The impact sent it flying back several meters before it crashed a pile of rubble. The force was so great, it caused the face shield to open up, revealing the face of a girl, almost the same age as Alpha. Alpha walked up, and leveled the plasma adapter. He studied her face. He recognized her from the place where Skynet kept it's prisoners. It was obvious that Skynet had changed her more than it had Alpha. Her face betrayed no fear. Almost robotic. Alpha held the weapon level, then lowered it. he turned his back, and walked away. She quickly grabbed her weapon and aimed at his retreating back. Alpha turned and fired a linear blast which hit her own shot dead center. both shots canceled out. He turned and began to demolish the remaining forces.

_Return to me. You cannot win this fight._

The girl acknowledged the message from Skynet and nimbly left the fight. She would obey Skynet forever. It was what she was meant to do.

Alpha met Connor back at base.

"I saw you fighting that other T-3000. Why didn't you finish it off?"

Alpha looked John in the eye, and could see that he already knew the answer.

"Because I'm not a machine. Because I believe that I can save those who will eventually become T-3000s. Because I refuse to become what Skynet tried to turn me into."

John nodded.

"That is the mark of true human."

Prototype 2.0 entered Skynet's chamber.

"I am here to serve."

Skynet observed it's greatest warrior.

"You are powerful. And you have something that will be instrumental in Prototype 1.0's defeat. Data on how he fights, how he thinks, and how to strike him where it hurts. You have brought me what I need. I shall deploy you again soon. until then, you will upload all data from your fight to the central CPU. I will then create tactics for future use against Prototype 1.0."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you out of your mind?! We'll get destoyed! We cannot ask our troops to do this!"

The officer would not refuse to shut up. Alpha was starting to get rather annoyed with it.

"What proof do we have that you're not acting under Skynets influence?! What evidence do you have to support this attack?!"

Alpha took a threatening step forward.

"If you were present at the battle and saw what happened to that poor soldier than you would understand. But you didn't. You at the back cowering under your living wall."

The officer backed up a bit.

"Skynet has perfected the control chip used to command the T-3000s. I fought the newest one myself. If we don't do something, Skynet will make more. The fact that I defeated it means that Skynet will upgrade the design as well. We have to prevent that from happening. Even if you don't go with me, I will still go after them. I have a responsibility to all the victims of Skynet, as does everyone here."

With that, Alpha departed through the back.

"That was some speech."

Alpha turned to face John Connor.

"I said what I meant and wasted no words. I see what you mean by the resistance lacking courage."

Connor sighed with frustration.

"There's another reason you're going after this base isn't there."

Alpha rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've been trying to dig up more of my past using the data banks in my armor. While I was doing that, I came across something. My armor contains lots of Skynet's designs and schematics for weapons and troops, but I found something that made me shiver. It was a goliath battle machine, with plasma turrets, a reflector shield, and other weapons and gadgets. But what stuck out was a strange hexegonal sphere in the 'skull'."

Connor took this in.

"What do you think it is?"

Alpha shook his head.

"I'm not sure. but I was doing some more digging recently, and I discovered the schematics for the sphere. Skynet calls it a 'Data Vessel'. I don't quite understand how it works, but from what I gathered, it appears to be able to store data and programs within it, and then be connected to other devices."

Connor shook his head.

"Sounds like a sort of transport, or a safe for data."

"Exactly. So why would it be in the battle mech?"

Connor shrugged.

"We can worry about that later. For now, lets get the troops ready for combat."

"Right."

Soon they had all the troops organized and ready for battle. After a short speech by Connor, they continued outside and began the long trek to the base. After thre hours of moving stealthily through the deadlands, they reached the perimeter of Skynet's defences. Alpha pulled out the plasma blade, and cut a hole in the wall. Soon, all the troops were inside.

"Lets move."

The troops continued silently across the land between the base and the wall.

"Okay. Everyone stand clear."

Alpha pulled out the plasma adapter and set it to concentrated mode. After determining where the weak spots were, Alpha burned a hole through the steel door. All the troops got inside the base within seconds. Then, all hell broke loose. A patrol of five T-600s rounded the corner and saw the troops. Alpha threw as many soldiers as he could out of harms way and switched the adapter to rapid fire. Soon he had reduced the T-600s to scrap heaps.

"Well that sure as hell raised the alarm. We better get moving."

The troops began running as fast as possible through the corridors. The patrols they came across were reduced to scrap within seconds. Then a squad of T-850s rounded the corner. Alpha barreled forward, igniting the plasma blade as he did so. He cut them down so fast, the troops didn't have time to blink. The group rounded the next corner and found themselves in the test facilities. Alpha obliterated as much equipment and experimental weapons as possible.

"That should keep Skynet from creating mor T-3000s. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Oh, but you are."

Alpha's eyes narrowed.

"I know that voice." Alpha said, face shield sliding over his face.

"Indeed you do. You should recognize your creator."

Alpha shook his head.

"You changed me. You didn't build me. I'm not another abomination from your assembly line."

"You will serve your purpose soon enough, unlike that traitorous filth."

Connor's eyes narrowed with anger.

"You will not talk about Marcus that way."

"Ah, John Connor. I am pleased to know you saved me the trouble of hunting you down myself. Shouldn't you be dead already? The T-800 delivered a killing blow to your chest."

"Marcus sacrificed himself for me. I will see him avenged."

Skynet laughed.

"Is that so? Well, perhaps you'd like to face my newest little toy."

The doors opened to reveal the same T-3000 Alpha had faced before. It detached it's weapon from it's back and activated it. Alpha looked at it coldly.

"Connor, you have the maps I gave you. Find the core and jack into it. From there, you can shut down the facility."

"What are you going to do?"

Alpha drew the plasma blade.

"I'm going to finish what I started."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the other T-3000 charged, determined to rip him apart.

Connor motioned for the group to move as the two cyborgs dueled with amazing ferocity.

_Mental note. Never go hand to hand with a T-3000 unless you have a death wish._

The group ran down a side passage and followed Connor through the halls towards the core. Meanwhile, Prototype 2.0 was pushing Alpha back towards the entrance. The weapons cracked and fissiled as the struck eachother again and again. Then, Alpha moved to offence. He rained down a series of quick heavy blows from every direction. Prototype 2.0 blocked them all with outstanding skill.

"You know this isn't you!" Alpha shouted as he brought his blade around for a cross cut.

Prototype 2.0 didn't respond.

"I could have killed you before. I could have raided this facility while you rotted away in the deadlands! But I didn't, because I saw humanity underneath Skynets iron grip! You can fight this!"

The Prototype still would not respond. But somewhere deep in it's subconsious, a small part of it woke up.

Alpha could see that he had struck a nerve. He was trying to create a conflict between the control chip, and her will. And it looked like he was succeeding. The furious gale of their weapons spinning through the air began to accelerate. Prototype 2.0 noticed something. They were in a room it had never visited.

Alpha triggered his armor's diagnostics function, which told him that there was coils of material all over the place.

_Whatever thats about, I can use it._

Prototype 2.0 charged him, weapon locked in sword mode. Alpha deignited the plasma blade, and used Prototype 2.0's momentum to throw it across the room. The moment it connected with the wires, the face shield parted and the face beneath it screamed. He had thrown her into uninsulated data wires, and the result was all the information flooding the control chip in her brain, as well as her armor. Alpha pulled out an EMP grenade he had built, and threw it at her. The blast shut down the data flow and her armor.

He walked over to her still form, and knelt down. He triggered an scanner to see what the damage was.

As he expected, the flow of information had caused the control chip to short circuit due to overload. However, it's link to her brain had caused her extreme pain. After checking her vitals and confirming she was still alive and stable, he picked her up and walked out of the room.

Connor and his men were wading through hell by this point. Skynet was deploying all available units to stop them from reaching the core. But they had not come this far to be denied. After finishing off the last T-600, they breached the core and seized control of the facility.

"We did it! We've captured the facility!"

_Lets hope Alpha tied up his end._

At that moment, the door opened. Alpha walked in carrying the unconcious T-3000.

Connor walked up.

"What happened?"

Alpha motioned over his shoulder.

"I threw her into some uninsulated data cables. The flood of data drove her into a coma and fried her control chip. I've run a scan of her, and she's going to pull through. Though thats not the most interesting thing I found."

Alpha took Connor back to a corridor. Imbedded in a steel girder, was a human skull. Connor knelt down and examined it. Suddenly he paled.

"Whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Connor looked up.

"I have."

He pointed at a section of the skull. It was melted a bit by the look of things, and it had two dents in the right half of it. Looking at a fallen T-800, he saw similar dents.

"This is a T-800 skull. When I was ten years old, Skynet sent a Terminator into the past to kill me. It was never produced after that. The resistance sent back a different Terminator to protect me in that time. Once we killed the prototype, We lowered the protector into molten steel to destroy it so that it's technology could not be used to advance Skynet. This is the same skull."

Alpha took out the plasma blade, and carefully cut the hatch that led to the CPU off. Connor took a pair of pliers, and gently pulled the CPU out. Alpha triggered the scanner on his armor.

"It still has all it's data, and is fully functional! Skynet must reinforce the head to protect the CPU."

Connor looked at the small chip in his hand.

"We need to find a T-800 that's still intact. We just found a new ally."

The team began to scour the facility until someone found a T-800 fresh from the assembly line that still needed a CPU. It even had skin grown onto it already. John carefully inserted the CPU into the recepticle. Within the skull, the machine woke up. The Terminator stood up, surveyed his surroundings, and nodded to John.

"I'm back."


End file.
